The present invention relates to a stopping device for tape measures, more particularly, to an improved stopping device by means of which the speed of the returning tape can be attenuated, thereby preventing injuries due to excessively rapid retraction of the tape and thereby also prolonging the service life of the tape measure.
In using a conventional tape measure, the operator extends the tape to the desired length, proceeds with the measurement, and then releases the locking button, which allows the tape to retract. The tape measure is equipped with a coil spring, which provides a strong force for retracting the tape. In addition, the returning speed of the tape increases the longer its extension, which is undesirable in that the tape, which is made of metal, may cause injuries to the hand. The means employed in conventional tape measures for slowing the retracting tape or holding the tape in place involves pressing the locking button downward, thereby allowing the lower part of the locking button to come into contact with the tape. This method of controlling the tape is inefficient and, moreover, the surface of the tape is subject to scoring. In light of the shortcomings of conventional tape measures, the inventor conducted repeated and diligent research, aided by many years of experience in the tape measure manufacturing industry, and arrived at the present invention after discovering an improved novel stopping device for tape measures.
More specifically, the principal objective of the present invention is to offer a stopping device for tape measures with which the tape can be controlled more effectively and the speed of the returning tape can be attenuated, thereby promoting safety and extending the service life of the tape measure.